Rumours
by moaningturtle
Summary: Rumours surrounding the elusive warlock Emrys are circulating Camelot. Arthur makes it his mission to find him before such immense power can cause the destruction of his kingdom.
1. Chapter One

**Rumours**

 _Summary:_ _Rumours surrounding the elusive warlock Emrys are circulating Camelot. Arthur makes it his mission to find him before such immense power can cause the destruction of his kingdom._

 _Rumours_ is set in the break between seasons 4 and 5 of Merlin (after the Sword in the Stone p2). The only changes to the timeline are that Lancelot is alive, and Gaius does not yet know of Merlin's identity as Emrys.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: _Emrys_**

Merlin breathed a sigh, smiling under the first glimpse of sun Camelot had seen in weeks. The birds were singing their tunes to the forest, there were no deer in sight for Arthur to pursue, and best of all, no one was talking. The silence of the forest was calming him like he hadn't felt since before that day a week ago, when Arthur had made the decision to track down Emrys.

Merlin grimaced at the thought. It was the reason he, Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were out here in the first place, riding through Camelot's forests on their way to visit the surrounding villages. Even so, Merlin was just glad to be out of the castle. He didn't even care that the search remained at the forefront of everyone's minds, or that they were on their way scour every village in the kingdom. He felt like he could finally breathe again, away from the confines of the castle walls, filled to the brim lately with people trying to expose his secret.

It had all started when a middle-aged farmer, tired and weary from his travels, had come to the citadel requesting an audience with the king. From that point on, everything had gone downhill for the secret warlock.

 _"_ _Sire", the man started respectfully, inclining his head. "I bring news from the village of Bourke, my Lord". Bourke, Merlin knew, was a very small village, situated right on Camelot's western border. This man must have travelled many days on foot to deliver his news._

 _"_ _What is your name?" Arthur asked, rising from his throne and descending the steps to stand before his subject. The farmer's expression changed to one of confusion, but he answered nonetheless._

 _"_ _Lewis, Sire"._

 _"_ _Very well, Lewis. What news?"_

 _"_ _A druid, Sire, passed through our village six days past. He told tales of a powerful sorcerer residing within Camelot"._

 _"_ _In Camelot?" Gwen enquired, standing from her own throne and approaching her husband. Muttering began amongst the nobles throughout the room._

 _"_ _Indeed, my Lady", Lewis replied, silencing the court. "They say he is the most powerful to ever walk the earth"._

 _Arthur crossed his arms over his broad chest, and no one noticed the flush in Merlin's cheeks before he lowered his head._

 _"_ _What else do they say about him?" the king eventually asked._

 _"_ _He has the power to split the skies, my Lord. To turn the tide and to move the mountains. His magic is as bright as the sun, they say, and as powerful as the storm"._

 _"_ _What is the sorcerer's name?" Arthur asked, looking somewhat alarmed at what he was hearing._

 _"_ _It is Emrys, my Lord"._

 _Both Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth started at the name, and Arthur shot the pair of them a fleeting glance. Merlin really should have seen this coming._

 _"_ _I have not heard of an 'Emrys' within Camelot", Arthur continued, oblivious to the discomfort of the servant behind him. "If he is as powerful as you say, surely he would be known to us already?"_

 _"_ _I fear not, sire", Lewis went on. "The druid said he goes by another name, and that name is known only to few. Even he could not tell us what it is"._

 _"_ _Very well", Arthur said again. "Is there anything else you wish to add?"_

 _Lewis shifted on his feet, hesitant for the first time since coming before the court. "The power he wields is enough to bring about the downfall of any kingdom he so chooses, my Lord. I came as soon as I could to warn you of this threat to the kingdom"._

 _"_ _I appreciate your haste", Arthur acknowledged, nodding his head. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will have a servant show you to a room for the night for your trouble"._

 _Lewis bowed his head, a grateful smile on his lips. "Thank you, my Lord. You are most generous"._

 _"_ _The council is dismissed", Arthur called to the room at large, once the farmer had been escorted out. The lords and ladies of the court bowed and left, leaving only Arthur's most trusted servant, advisors, and knights – Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon - in the chamber with the king and queen._

 _"_ _You have heard of this sorcerer, Gaius?" Arthur asked, calling on the physician's earlier behavior. Gaius sighed and stepped forward, nodding his head as he did so._

 _"_ _He is not a sorcerer, sire, but a warlock", Gaius began, the attention of everyone in the room on him. "He is a legend, spoken of reverently in druid prophecy. As Lewis said, he is believed to be the most powerful of all those who have come before him, and all those who will come after"._

 _Merlin fought to keep the blush from his face, but it was a losing battle. He was grateful that no one had called him on it._

 _"_ _It is not known if he even exists, sire", Geoffrey continued for his friend, stepping forward. "He is a myth even among the druids. Such power is… unfathomable"._

 _Merlin cringed. He doubted he could do half the things Lewis had described. Moving mountains? Turning the tide? Sure, he could do_ some _incredible things, but those seemed a bit extreme._

 _"_ _He may not even be entirely human, my lord", Geoffrey went on, and Merlin felt himself stiffen at the words, even as his heart sank into his stomach. "He is a creature of magic, and a warlock of immense power. The name 'Emrys' itself means 'immortal one' in the language of the druids. No one, outside a select few I assume, knows either his age nor his common name. For all we know, he could have lived for a thousand years already"._

 _Merlin frowned, unseen. Thinking about the future beyond Camelot was painful, and had been ever since he began to entertain the notion of his immortality. A life without his friends was no life at all, in his opinion. But to have lived for an age already? That was a strange thought._

 _All was silent as Arthur thought through what he had been told. Eventually, the king nodded his head once, as though confirming what he had been thinking._

 _"_ _We must find this Emrys", he announced, and Merlin could have groaned. "I am no longer of the belief that magic is inherently evil, as my father once taught me, but if this sorcerer is as powerful as they say, he could bring about Camelot's downfall with ease. I cannot simply dismiss this threat to the kingdom. Sir Leon", Arthur called, turning to his first knight, "I need you to arrange a search of the castle and the town. If Emrys is indeed living in Camelot, we will find him. Any signs of sorcery will be brought to my attention immediately"._

 _Leon dipped his head in a bow and left the chamber without a word, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot following closely behind him. The latter spared Merlin a glance over his shoulder as he left, promising a 'chat' later._

 _"_ _Gaius, Geoffrey", Arthur was saying, "find out all you can about this 'Emrys'. We need all the information we can get". Both advisors inclined their heads and left the room also, leaving only Merlin, standing awkwardly with the king and queen. He hoped they didn't pick up on his discomfort._

 _"_ _Merlin…" Arthur paused and looked his manservant up and down. Merlin swallowed nervously and tried not to fidget. "Wash my socks, will you?" Merlin exhaled shakily and near ran for the door._

Ever since that day, Arthur had been relentless in his search to find Emrys. Chambers had been searched, servants had been questioned, and yet nothing of importance had been found. Merlin was just grateful that Arthur had put Leon in charge of any questioning that was to be undertaken. The secret warlock had walked into the room and Leon had taken one look at him and chuckled, foregoing the formal questions and simply asking him about his day.

Gaius had been doing his best to redirect the king's efforts, which was made difficult by trying to do so while not raising any suspicion on his part. Instead, he used the time he was _supposedly_ gathering information on Emrys to get ahead in his duties as court physician, preferring to stay out of the whole mess. It was on that first day of the search that Gaius had found out about Merlin's _other_ identity, and had since become accustomed to the fact that he was harboring the world's most powerful warlock under his roof.

 _The wooden door clicked shut behind him as Merlin entered the living quarters he shared with Gaius. Despite being ordered to tend to the king's socks, Merlin had immediately rushed up to speak with his guardian. The old physician was pottering around, muttering to himself distractedly and picking things up at random, only to put them down again in exactly the same position._

 _"_ _Merlin!" he exclaimed, glancing up for long enough to find his ward standing in the doorway. "We must be cautious, Merlin. If these rumours of Emrys are true, and he really_ does _exist and he really_ is _in Camelot then-"_

 _Merlin, somewhat bewildered, raised his hands in an attempt to placate his guardian. "Gaius-"_

 _"_ _He will be powerful, Merlin, more so even than you. And we have no way of knowing whose side he's on, but I doubt that it is Camelot's –"_

 _"_ _Gaius-"_

 _"_ _And if Emrys_ is _allied with another king then Camelot will stand no chance-"_

 _"_ _Gaius-"_

 _"_ _Maybe you should speak with the dragon-"_

 _"_ _Gaius!"_

 _The physician finally stopped rambling and looked up at his ward. "Yes?"_

 _"_ _Stop fretting, will you?" Merlin said, having finally realized what the old man was on about. Had he not already told him? "Emrys is no threat to Camelot"._

 _Gaius froze in place. He didn't speak for a long time, and Merlin watched as he tried to piece together what he was telling him. "You know him?"_

 _Merlin grimaced. "In a sense". Gaius 'hmphed' and rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Well, maybe you don't know him well enough to_ know _if he is a threat. You'll have to find out more abou-"_

 _"_ _Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed, grabbing onto his mentor's arm to attract his attention. Once again, the physician started at Merlin's tone. "It's_ me _._ I'm _Emrys"._

 _Gaius didn't move. He stared at Merlin then stared some more, only pausing to slowly look the warlock up and down. Merlin huffed and let go of Gaius' arm, crossing his own over his chest._

 _"_ _I'm not lying, Gaius"._

 _Gaius blinked several times, then slowly nodded his head and lowered himself into a non-existent chair. Merlin hurriedly summoned one over to catch the dazed physician, before kneeling down at his side._

 _"_ _Gaius?"_

 _Gaius took a deep breath and looked down at his ward. "How did you find out?"_

 _"_ _The druid boy, Mordred", Merlin explained. "And Kilgarrah confirmed it"._

 _Gaius nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over and locked onto something only he could see._

 _"_ _So it is him", the physician murmured. "Arthur is the Once and Future King to bring about the golden age". Merlin nodded. "And you are the sorcerer of legend"._

 _Merlin huffed a laugh. "So I'm told". Gaius blinked out of his daze and looked down at his ward, a chuckle on his lips._

 _"_ _Yes. I imagine some people could find that quite hard to believe"._

 _Merlin rolled his eyes and stood, rubbing a tired hand down his face. "What am I going to do, Gaius?"_

 _"_ _I do not know, my boy. We will have to find a way to convince Arthur of Emrys' true loyalties"._

 _"_ _How do we do that?"_

 _"_ _I cannot say. It is too early for him to know of your powers, Merlin. Even if his mind is changing, he is not yet ready to accept magic back into Camelot"._

 _Merlin sighed. "I know"._

 _Without warning, the physician reached over and grabbed one of Merlin's hands, yanking the warlock down to his level with a yelp. "Merlin…" he started, looking earnestly into the eyes of his ward. "What Geoffrey said, about Emry- your immortality. About your humanity-" Merlin dropped his gaze. "You have a theory?"_

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _"_ _No mortal ever survives the touch of the dorocha". Merlin sighed and nodded in agreement, looking back up at his mentor._

 _"_ _Or visits the Lake of Avalon"._

 _"_ _Or survives a magical blast of fire to the chest by a powerful High Priestess". Merlin snorted at that, rubbing his chest where the scar still lay._

 _"_ _You're right"._

 _"_ _Merlin, if it's true-"._

 _"_ _It's alright Gaius, I've co-"_

 _"_ _If it is true", the physician persisted, folding one of his hands over his wards and squeezing, "know that to me, you are no different"._

Since that day, the castle had been combed from top to toe – Lancelot had come personally and searched the physician's chambers himself in an effort to deter anyone else from doing the same. It was then that he discovered, to his utmost incredulity, that his sorcerer friend was the very same Camelot was turning itself inside out for. Merlin still chuckled every time he remembered the knight's face.

The hunt - and how he hated that word - had then moved on to the town, and even Merlin had been roped into helping. Arthur had him rifling through the town people's things looking for signs of magic everywhere the warlock could possibly think of. He wasn't any help, of course, but only Gaius and Lancelot knew that.

The search continued for several days, and despite all their efforts, the king refused to be persuaded against continuing. He remained convinced that finding Emrys was the best course of action for the benefit of the kingdom. In what ways, exactly, Merlin wasn't sure. Not until Gaius decided to take a different approach, and visited the king in his chambers five days after the search began.

 _"_ _Has your research proved fruitful, Gaius?" Arthur asked as the old physician entered his rooms. Neither he nor Geoffrey had been able to offer the king any new information on Emrys, nor had the knight's search provided any new insights. Up until now, that is, and Arthur was eager to begin._

 _"_ _Indeed, sire". Merlin quickly abandoned Arthur's dirty laundry and hurried over, catching Gaius' eye and hoping that his mentor had a plan. Gwen emerged from behind her changing screen and sat with her husband at the table, the latter inviting Gaius to take a seat as well._

 _"_ _A prophecy", Gaius revealed, slamming a very large and very old looking book onto the table in front of him. All three of them jumped. "Similar to other passages concerning Emrys, this one speaks of another individual – the Once and Future King". Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked at Arthur significantly. Catching on, Arthur stared disbelievingly back. Gaius heaved the book open to a marked page, and Merlin could see the text was written in a foreign language, probably that of the druids. "It says here that Emrys is destined to aid the Once and Future King in his endeavor to unite the five kingdoms, and restore magic to the land of Albion"._

 _Arthur was speechless for several moments, looking between Gaius and the book with a very un-kingly expression on his face. Finally, he stood and strode around the table to stand behind Gaius, examining the book over the physician's shoulder._

 _"_ _What language is this?" he asked, frowning down at the dusty pages._

 _"_ _The language of the ancient druids", Gaius replied, snapping the pages shut and releasing a cloud of dust. Merlin sneezed. Something smashed in the next room. "Sire, I believe it unwise to continue this search"._

 _"_ _Because you believe that_ I _am this… this king of prophecy?" Arthur asked incredulously, stepping away from the table and beginning to pace._

 _"_ _Yes, my lord. It is Emrys' destiny to protect his king from any danger that may befall him. Seeking him out will only hinder him in his plight to protect you. Ordering his execution will no more save the kingdom than it will destroy it. And if he is to die, sire, you will surely perish as well". Merlin bit his lip, watching the king as he continued to pace up and down the room. Arthur's brow was scrunched in thought, thinking over all that Gaius was saying. "We should allow Emrys to continue his work in the shadows, sire. If he does not wish to be found, he must have a worthy reason"._

 _"_ _These druids… how can they believe that_ I _, the son of_ Uther Pendragon _, will return magic to the land?"_

 _"_ _The prophecies were written at the beginning of magic itself, sire. With the help and guidance of Emrys you can achieve this goal. That is the only explanation I can offer"._

 _The king was silent for the longest time yet, a hand coming up to scratch at his chin as he considered Gaius' words. Merlin thought his heart would beat out of his chest - hoping against hope that the search would be called off and things could go back to normal. It was one thing to be a warlock in a city known famously for it's stance against magic, yet completely another to have your best friend and his own personal army doing everything they could to expose your most carefully guarded secret. The heightened sense of anxiety that had settled inside his chest only continued to grow as the days passed, and it was beginning to make him edgy. It was lucky he had Gaius and Lancelot, who were both doing their best to take his mind off things and keep him sane._

 _Merlin's breath hitched as Arthur stood straighter. Gwen too was looking uncertainly up at her husband, and Gaius was as collected as always. When Arthur shook his head, Merlin's rapidly beating heart sunk into his stomach._

 _"_ _No", Arthur eventually said, looking around at them all. "There is every chance that I am not this king. A powerful sorcerer destined to aid another does not bode well for myself or for Camelot. And if, as you suggest, I_ am _the king of the prophecies, we must find him anyway. He needs to be protected, and concealed from our enemies. Besides, how does one receive_ guidance _when he doesn't know who the other is?"_

And so the search continued, and had led Merlin, Arthur, and his most trusted knights – Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon - into their current state of travel. It was Arthur's belief that if not in the castle or the town, Emrys was hiding in one of the surrounding villages. Either way, Merlin was just glad to be out in the open. He had felt trapped within the confines of the castle walls, overflowing with people doing their utmost to find him and reveal his secret. He could scarcely imagine what it would be like to be exposed in that way - undoubtedly ending with his head being lobbed off his shoulders. Merlin shuddered at the thought. Right now, he didn't even care that the search was still at the forefront of everyone's minds. He felt like he could breathe again, finally away from all the chaos unknowingly centered on him.

Arthur, on the other hand, was becoming restless. The lack of success concerning Emrys was beginning to grind on his nerves. He, too, was benefiting from being outside of the castle, and Merlin was glad that the king had blatantly ignored all suggestions to stay put. Instead, he had left Gwen in charge of the citadel in his absence. She had been understandably nervous about the responsibility left to her, but Arthur had insisted she would do admirably. The people loved her, after all.

"What do you think he's like?" Percival asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. The trip so far had been relatively quiet, despite Gwaine's presence among them. Maybe the knight was just as exhausted as Merlin was.

"What do you mean?" Elyan called from ahead.

"I mean… he's the most powerful sorcerer in the world. I keep picturing him as an old man with a beard and a staff".

"I hope it's not _that_ old sorcerer", Elyan said, over the laughter of the others. "The one with the long white beard. The one who knocked us all around and threatened to kill the king". Merlin had to disguise his laugh as a cough, fondly remembering the incident. Lancelot looked at him strangely. "What did you say his name was, sire?"

"Please don't tell me you think _Dragoon_ is Emrys?! He's a doddering old man!"

"Why not?" asked Gwaine, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "He's powerful, isn't he? Used the three of you as a staircase to mount his horse". He nodded around at Leon, Elyan and Percival with a smirk.

"He did _what?"_ Arthur laughed, looking around at this. The aforementioned knights all looked away simultaneously. To Merlin's surprise, this made Arthur laugh harder. " _Dragoon_ is not Emrys", he said confidently, facing the road again. Merlin rolled his eyes. "And he isn't anyone to fear, either. It was not he who killed my father". The knight's all looked around at each other, sharing perplexed looks. Merlin waited with baited breath for what the king would say next. "It was Morgana. Dragoon only wanted freedom for his people. He tried to help me when I needed it most, and in return, I tried to kill him".

"You are not to blame, Arthur", said Merlin despite himself. He would never hold it against his friend, but Arthur obviously felt bad about it. Merlin couldn't even express how much it meant to him that Arthur did not blame him for Uther's death. Instead, he would do what he could to reassure his friend, even if the king couldn't know his part in the whole incident. "You were not to know of Morgana's involvement in your father's death".

"Even so, I intend to keep my promise". Arthur did not continue, and even though the knights were at a loss as to what this 'promise' involved, Merlin knew. Arthur would free magic – he had given Merlin his word, albeit unknowingly. Merlin had to duck his head to hide the grin on his face.

* * *

Review if you would read more x


	2. Chapter Two

**Rumours**

 _Summary: Rumours surrounding the elusive warlock Emrys are circulating Camelot. Arthur makes it his mission to find him before such immense power can cause the destruction of his kingdom._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _Willowdale_**

Arthur led his men from the cover of the trees, to see Camelot's largest surrounding village emerge before them. Willowdale - even from this distance - was a lively sight, and in riding closer Merlin could see children running here and there in the heat of the afternoon sun. Women were going about their daily chores, men were toiling in the fields, and some of the young adults were pitching together to cook lunch around a roaring fire in the village centre. Merlin glanced sideways to see Arthur gazing fondly upon the sight, a smile on his lips.

Before long, the people of Willowdale noticed their arrival, ceasing in their activities to welcome the King and his men to their village. It was to cheers and cries of welcome that Arthur led his party forwards, dismounting effortlessly before his people and greeting them with a wave.

There were over 400 people living in Willowdale, Merlin remembered, and it seemed as though every single one of them had come to greet their King this day. As the closest of Camelot's surrounding villages, the population here was relatively high, and the people experienced a higher standard of living. There could be no doubt that this village was much wealthier than Ealdor, Merlin thought, looking around at the sturdy houses and well-built men. Smiling grimly, he turned in time to see Arthur hand his reins off to a stable boy, and stand proudly in front of the very people he would willingly give his life for.

"Good people of Willowdale", he began. The villagers all hushed to listen avidly to their King. "I apoloigse for arriving unannounced, but I thank you for the warm welcome nonetheless". He extended an arm to his right, where the rest of his entourage were descending their mounts, some with more grace than others. "May I introduce to you my knights, Sirs Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan, and my manservant, Merlin". The knights all inclined their heads as they were introduced. Merlin offered a smile and a wave, to which he received a few in return.

"I regret to announce that rumours of a powerful sorcerer within the kingdom have come to my attention".

The crowd gasped, the villagers looking furtively amoung themselves as though trying to root out the sorcerer. Merlin cringed at the sight.

"A search of the village is necessary", Arthur continued, and the crowd quieted once again. "I ask that you remain here as we proceed. I sincerely apologise for any inconvenience, but I am afraid that the matter is urgent".

With those words, Arthur smiled reassuringly at his people and headed further into the village - knights and servant trailing behind. The muttering of the villagers followed in their wake, even as they broke ranks to begin the tedious task of searching for signs of sorcery.

By some stroke of luck, it was Lancelot that Merlin found him self paired with for the search. During the past week - throughout which Merlin had been a nervous wreck - Lancelot had been the one to keep him grounded. He had been a friend to confide in when it all became too much, and in a world of secrets, someone that he didn't have to lie to. Merlin was tremendously grateful.

Now, in the fifth house they had searched, they did so in silence. Merlin had wriggled his way under a bed much like his own in pursuit of loose floorboards (mainly for curiosities sake), but found none. He felt like such a hypocrite. Hiding his own magic from the world, only to try to uncover somebody else's.

"Maybe you should just tell him".

Merlin banged his head painfully on the underside of the bed. Startled and cursing, he crawled out from underneath to stare incredulously up at Lancelot.

" _What?!"_

Lancelot glanced over the book he had been examining, not at all phased my Merlin's glare. "You know he's never going to stop looking, Merlin".

"Yeah? Well…" Merlin challenged, rubbing his sore head. "He might".

"You know better than anyone how stubborn he is", Lancelot argued, peering inside a pot. "He's not going to stop searching until he finds you. Maybe you should just… tell him. Before he finds out himself".

"No. No _way_. You don't know what'll happen".

"It would be best if he heard it from you".

"I've kept this secret my whole _life_ , Lancelot", Merlin whispered harshly, standing and looking furtively around the small home for eavesdroppers. "Do you even know what that's _like_? I can't just come out and _tell_ him!"

"It might be what's best-"

"What would be best is not getting my head chopped off!"

"Merlin, you know he wouldn't-"

"I don't know _what_ he'll do", Merlin admitted, dropping onto the small bed, which creaked under his weight. "He's the king of a kingdom where magic is _forbidden,_ Lancelot _._ When has he ever done _anything_ to suggest that he might be open to accepting magic?" Merlin sighed dejectedly. "What if... what if he can't trust me?"

Lancelot didn't answer for a time, but busied himself rearranging a cluster of pots on a small table. Merlin watched him, feeling forlorn. How could Lancelot _possibly_ think that revealing himself would be the best course of action? Didn't he understand that Arthur would never forgive him, nor ever trust him again? Not now, after all the years of lies.

Finally, Lancelot sighed and moved to sit by his friend on the rickety bed, which near collapsed under their joint weight.

"What about what you said earlier?" he asked. "You said that Arthur wanted to protect Emrys once he found him".

"I don't know if he meant it", Merlin admitted, feeling wretched. "And even if he did, it's not enough. I've lied to him for years – he has no reason to trust me".

Lancelot sighed again and stood, heading towards the door. "Just… think about it", he said. Merlin stood as well, shaking his head at the absurdity, and followed the knight out the door.

The search of Willowdale was concluded shortly after, with none of the seven from Camelot having uncovered anything suspicious within the village. And as they sat around the roaring communal fire, sharing lunch with the people of Willowdale, Merlin couldn't help but wonder what Arthur would've done _had_ they found something. Try as he might, he could not picture the sorcerer escaping punishment. Merlin shook his head and tried to think about something else.

Even though Arthur had indented for them to be on their way immediately following the search, he found himself unable to refuse the offer of his people to stay for a hearty lunch. Merlin found himself settled on a log between Gwaine and a small family with a little girl. She giggled every time one of them turned to make a face at her.

"Maybe he's just a kid", Elyan mused aloud, watching the pair of them amuse the little girl. No one needed to ask to whom he was referring. The knights all turned to watch as Merlin reached out to tickle the girls' tummy and she leapt away, squealing with laughter. Arthur snorted.

"Don't be _ridiculous_ , Elyan", he scoffed. "A _child_ could not posses the amount of power that _Emrys_ supposedly does".

"Gaius said that he was born with his powers, sire", Percival pointed out between mouthfuls. "He said that he was able to use them from the moment he took his first breath".

Merlin was doing his best to tune them all out. It was ludicrous to think that they all knew so much about him, while knowing nothing at all.

Gwaine whistled appreciatively. "I don't know about you lot", he said, reaching for the venison, "but I _really_ hope this guy is on our side". The knights all nodded their agreement, looking grave.

Merlin wanted to laugh at the ridiculessness of it all. It was completely disconcerting to listen to his friends speak about him in such a way, and have no idea that they were doing it. He almost wanted to tell them, as Lancelot had suggested, if only to put an end to the uneasy feeling it gave him.

"Geoffrey also said…" Leon began slowly, his features curved into a frown, "that 'Emrys' means ' _immortal_ '". Merlin's breath caught. This was a topic that didn't bear thinking about. He reached for a piece of meat so he would have something to do with his hands. "Do you think… it is literal? That he cannot be killed?"

There was silence at the question as the knights pondered the implications. From their perspective, if Emrys was an enemy, he may well be one that they would be unable to defeat. Merlin fidgeted nervously beside Gwaine, thinking back to his conversation with Gaius only a week before. If their theory proved true, and Merlin really _was_ immortal, then he was destined to lead a very lonely life indeed. He breathed deeply and stared into the fire, unable to look at the friends whose great grandchildren he may one day outlive.

Talk took a lighter turn after that – the knights as unwilling to consider Emrys' immortality as Merlin was, for which the warlock was immensely grateful. Instead, the friends laughed and shared stories around the thriving fire, surrounded by good company and filling themselves with a freshly cooked meal.

Merlin had almost forgotten their reason for being there when Arthur ordered him to gather the supplies for their departure. They were to travel to at least five more villages in the hopeless pursuit of information on Emrys. Merlin sighed dejectedly and did as he was told, not looking forward to the next phase of their journey in the least.

* * *

01/09/17 - Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I hope you like this chapter just as much x


	3. Chapter Three

Rumours

 _Summary: Rumours surrounding the elusive warlock Emrys are circulating Camelot. Arthur makes it his mission to find him before such immense power can cause the destruction of his kingdom._

A/N: The map of Camelot shows the forest of Ascetir to be within Camelot's borders, but the Merlin wiki page says it's in Essetir (Cenred's - now Lot's - kingdom). I'm going with Essetir because #1 Iseldir's druid camp is said to be in Cenred's lands when Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine travel through the forest of Ascetir to retrieve the Cup of Life and #2, it ties in better with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: _Greenswood_**

Searches of the next three villages proved to be as unfruitful as the first, and it wasn't until they reached Greenswood on the third day that any new leads were discovered. The village was a small one to the east of Camelot's citadel, situated on the outer border of the city's surrounding woods, and visibly poorer than Willowdale by comparison. Nevertheless, there was a joyful atmosphere as the group entered the town, and the people there welcomed them with no less enthusiasm than those of the villages before them.

Arthur greeted them all similarly to their previous four visits, introducing his company and explaining the need for a village-wide search. It was during this speech that Merlin glimpsed an ageing man and his wife share a fleeting glance, but the expression was gone as quickly as it had come, and Merlin was left wondering whether he had seen it at all.

It was Gwaine who found something suspicious in the third house he searched with Leon – a lone piece of parchment, across which was written a foreign phrase in untidy handwriting. Leon was sent to find the king, who appeared mere minutes later with Merlin and Percival right on his tail.

"You found something?" Arthur asked as soon as he entered the building. Gwaine nodded wordlessly and handed over the parchment. The king frowned down at it, realising that he had no knowledge of how to read it. Turning, he extended the parchment towards his servant.

"Can you read this?"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. For a brief, panicked moment, he didn't know what to say. What had he done to make Arthur think that he could _possibly_ read the language of the Old Religion!? A shaky hand reached up to fiddle with his neckerchief, and he spluttered slightly before a barely discernable "W-what?" came stuttering through his panic.

Arthur only rolled his eyes. "Gaius said he taught you to read this. I can't imagine _why_ …"

Oh. "Er… right. Yeah, I know some". Merlin tried to smile convincingly as he took the offered parchment from his master's hand, examining the writing scrawled there and hoping that he didn't appear as out of sorts as he felt. The words ' _Ic þe þurhhæle'_ were scrawled in dark ink across the yellowing page. Merlin feigned confusion, pretending he was having trouble deciphering the language as he turned the parchment this way and that.

"Well, this word here means 'heal', and _that_ one, er, 'vigorously' – no – 'thoroughly'". Merlin tried to look pleased with himself. "'I heal you… thoroughly", he translated, and handed the page back to the king. Arthur cast him a slightly disbelieving look before glancing down at the writing himself, obviously trying to figure out how his idiot manservant had come up with such words from a line of gibberish. It was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Percival, find the people who live in this house and bring them here". The knight nodded and left, leaving the remaining four standing in a cramped room that clearly served as a living space, kitchen and bedroom all in one. They didn't have to wait long – Percival returned shortly with a man who looked as though he were approaching his fiftieth year, and a woman of similar age holding tightly onto her husband's hand. Merlin recognized them as the couple he had seen out in the village square, and his heart went out to them. Both were thin, and wore ratty clothes that had definitely seen better days. The man had dirt smudged on his face - evidence of a hard days' manual labour. Merlin could only hope that Arthur would do right by them.

"My Lord", the man greeted, bowing before the king, but his eyes were elsewhere, darting around his home and eventually landing on the parchment in Arthur's hand. Merlin watched as the colour drained from the man's face, and he gripped his wife's hand even tighter.

"What is your name?"

"Harrison, sire".

"And do you have magic, Harrison?"

The woman's knuckles went white around Harrison's hand, barely concealed fear in her eyes. Harrison himself was forming a thin sheen of sweat on his brow that had nothing to do with the heat of the day. "My – my lord?"

"This was found in your home", Arthur explained, holding up the parchment he still held in his hand. "I only wish to know who used magic to perform this spell".

"I- I-" the man stuttered, casting a glance behind him at his wife. Without warning, he dropped to his knees and looked up at Arthur with pleading eyes. "Please, sire, it was me! Forgive me, my lord! My wife fell gravely ill, I- I only wished to cure her!"

The king looked between the balding man kneeling before him and the trembling woman over his shoulder, and slowly, he nodded his head. "The practice of any form of sorcery within this kingdom is against the laws of Camelot", Arthur stated, and Merlin's heart sank. The ageing pair before them looked to be near collapse. "However… I believe that you have used your magic with the noblest of intentions, Harrison. You will not be punished for your actions this day".

Harrison's head snapped up, his eyes staring disbelievingly up at his king. Merlin's jaw dropped open as he did the same. "S-sire?"

"My manservant has revealed to me the meaning of this spell", Arthur continued, gesturing to a motionless Merlin with the hand still holding the parchment. Merlin tried to pull himself together even as Harrison's eyes drifted in his direction. "I believe you when you say you used your magic for good, and thus I will not punish you".

The woman fainted, only to be caught by Percival before she could hit the ground. Harrison's eyes were popping out of his head, his eyes darting between the king, his servant and the knights, as though expecting them to launch themselves forward and lead him to his execution right then and there in the village square. When they did no such thing, Harrison sprung to his feet and scampered over to his wife.

"Ayra! Ayra!" he called, shaking his unconscious wife, ignoring the fact that she currently lay in Percival's arms. The woman's eyes shot open only to see her husband hovering over her, his face filled with elation. "I am to be allowed to live!"

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Arthur had just knowingly spared a sorcerer. A magic user. A man known to have used magic despite the laws of the kingdom. A man who, before Arthur's rule, would have been proclaimed evil and marched to Camelot to be executed. Merlin suddenly felt lighter. Maybe – just maybe - this could be the start of a new era.

Harrison had thrown himself at the feet of the king, thanking him profusely and bowing his head too low. Merlin tried valiantly to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Because of Arthur, this man was going to be alright.

"Please, rise", Arthur ordered, and the sorcerer did so, a beaming smile upon his face and tears in his eyes as he beheld his king. "My companions and I came to this village in search of information. If you would be able to provide any, I would be most grateful".

"Anything, my lord!" Harrison replied. He had seemingly forgotten about his wife, who was being assisted into a chair by Percival, still shaking and pale. She was watching the scene play out before her with disbelieving eyes.

Arthur cleared his throat. "By any chance, are you the sorcerer they call Emrys?"

Harrison blanched, shaking his head vehemently. "No, no my lord! Emrys… Emrys is magic incarnate. I could never possess such power, sire – it is unheard of. Emrys holds more magic in a single hair on his head than I do in my entire body!"

Almost subconsciously, Merlin lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his head.

"Magic incarnate?" Elyan breathed. He and Lancelot had just appeared in the doorway, making the tiny house look to be even smaller than it already was.

"That is what they say", Harrison confirmed, nodding around at them all. "He does not simply possess magic – he _is_ magic. Magic _incarnate_ ".

Exhausted, Arthur ran a hand over his face, frustrated with the lack of possible leads. "What else do they say?"

"I know only rumours, sire. I am no druid".

"There is an encampment of druids in the Forest of Ascetir". All eyes turned to Harrison's wife, Ayra, who was now sitting in a rickety chair and still looking rather pale. "Our son, Thomas, caught hints of their conversation not two days past".

"And what did they say?"

"They spoke of the rogue sorcerers. A group of magic-users and mercenaries who wish to find Emrys and wield his power for their own. They would see the destruction of this land, and the return of magic".

Arthur shook his head incredulously. "I was told that Emrys will restore magic to the land with the aid of the Once and Future _King_ ", Arthur said, clearly confused and rather frustrated. "Why do these sorcerers feel the need to act _for_ him, if returning magic to the land is his _destiny_ already?"

"They would see it done by force, sire. By removing the Once and Future King from the throne", answered Harrison. "They have no wish for peace between those with magic and those without, nor to _wait_ for Emrys to fulfill his destiny. They long only for destruction. And that is not the way of Emrys".

Arthur took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "Do these druids know where Emrys _is_?"

"If anyone knows, it would be them, sire".

"Arthur, the forest of Ascetir is in Lot's kingdom" Lancelot pointed out.

"He doesn't take too well to strangers", Gwaine added.

"I don't fancy seeing those slave traders again", Merlin supplied.

"Two days from here, sire, at the least", Leon agreed. "We are expected back at the citadel on the morrow".

Arthur nodded his understanding. He crossed one arm over his chest and brought the other hand up to scratch at his chin. As Merlin watched, he could only hope that the risk of entering Lot's kingdom would override Arthur's need to gain more information from the druids. More than anything, Merlin just wanted the search to end.

He was so tired. Drained from the effort of pretending while they all hunted him down. And even worse, he could only _imagine_ what would unfold if Arthur found the druids and his secret was exposed. Despite the pardon that Harrison had been granted this day, Merlin doubted that he was worth the same. Not only was he a warlock – but a liar as well. Arthur would never be able to forgive him.

"They might be able to help us", Arthur suddenly declared, and Merlin's heart sank once again. He had thought that this time, maybe, Arthur would finally give up. _Damn_ the stubborn prat. Merlin needed to kick something. "I will need a volunteer from Greenswood to deliver the news of our journey to Queen Guinevere of Camelot".

Harrison immediately nodded, eager to please. "I will see it done, sire".

"Thank you, Harrison. You have been most helpful". Arthur stepped forward, and pressed the parchment he still held into the peasant man's hand. Harrison's face lit up in surprise. "I hope that you will remember the pardon I have granted you this day. I will not hesitate to condemn those who pose a threat to this kingdom".

"You will not regret it, my lord", Harrison promised, accepting the parchment and bowing his head low. "Nor will I forget the compassion you have shown my family this day. You have our utmost gratitude, sire".

Pleased, Arthur clapped the sorcerer on the shoulder and left the tiny house, signaling for his companions to follow. Merlin lingered long enough to see Harrison help Ayra to her feet, and the two of them engage in an embrace filled with such unfathomable relief. Merlin smiled briefly at the sight, before following Arthur out the door.

They were riding out of the village as soon as Merlin had refilled all the water skins. But rather than heading north to Howden – which was to be their final stop – they guided their horses to the east, towards the forest of Ascetir and the druid encampment that dwelled there.

Merlin had to suppress a groan at the mere thought. Lot's kingdom. King Lot had a tendency to mount the heads of trespassers onto the walls of his castle. And that wasn't to mention the bandits that were scattered throughout the forest of Ascetir. Or the slave traders. _Or_ the sorcerers and mercenaries who were determined to steal his magic for their own and destroy Arthur. Merlin _did_ groan this time. It was almost worth heeding Lancelot's words and telling the lot of them that _he_ was Emrys, just so they could forget this nonsense and go home.

Merlin shook himself. No sooner had the thought entered his mind that he dismissed it. He knew all too well why he had kept this secret from his friends for so long – and why he had kept it from Arthur. It was better that he remained in the shadows, protecting them all as best he could.

He only hoped that it would be enough this time.

* * *

16/02/18 - Thank u for all the reviews! x


	4. Chapter Four

Rumours

 _Summary: Rumours surrounding the elusive warlock Emrys are circulating Camelot. Arthur makes it his mission to find him before such immense power can cause the destruction of his kingdom._

A/N: Turns out I started planning this story in 2014. Time flies when u don't know what you're doing with your life ~~

* * *

 **Chapter 4: _Fear_**

Maybe it was the fear of execution that had been rooted into him for as long as he could remember, but Merlin simply could not bring himself to reveal his identity. Perhaps it was the foreign (and terrifying) concept of being recognised as a known sorcerer, or the possibility of being _acknowledged_ for his deeds. It may have been the impending reality of what would await him back home, for the people of Camelot would know only to fear and despise him. It could even be the terrible certainty of being treated differently by his friends, who would no longer consider him the loyal servant always following after Arthur, but a powerful sorcerer more than capable of defending himself.

Or maybe it was the prospect of what Arthur would do.

To never let _anyone_ know about the magic for fear of execution was a notion so deeply ingrained within him it rivalled his magic itself. Growing up in a small village, faced constantly with the possibility of exposure, Hunith made _sure_ that Merlin realised the implications of his discovery. So now, riding just ahead of Arthur on their journey to Essetir, and confronted with the perfect opportunity to reveal himself, Merlin could not ignore the persistent voice in his head telling him that it was an awful idea.

Merlin knew now that Arthur would not execute him for his magic. His promise to Dragoon the Great, the clemency he had showed Harrison, and his open mind towards the likelihood of Emrys' loyalty were all testament to that. Not to mention the bond that had formed between the two them, closer than ever during this time of peace and prosperity throughout the kingdom. Merlin could not have wished for more ideal circumstances under which to divulge his secret. And yet, despite all of the factors working in his favour, none would guarantee Arthur's acceptance, nor his forgiveness for all the lies and deceit. This was why Merlin wouldn't tell him – for fear of losing Arthur.

There had been many a time when Merlin had _almost_ told Arthur his secret – sometimes to the point where the sentence was halfway out of his mouth, and he had to think fast to avoid further questioning. But when he even _considered_ the possibility of losing Arthur's friendship, his heart clenched within his chest and scared him out of any admission he may have made. That single thought, that with his revelation he would lose Arthur, dissuaded him every time. He could not stand the thought of his friend pushing him away, or of breaking the trust and friendship they had built between them.

Merlin sighed deeply, resisting the urge to turn around and even look at the king. Someday, he knew, Arthur would find out. But until that inevitable day, Merlin would bask in the friendship of his king and continue to protect him from the shadows, as he had always done. For now, he was content, and he needed things to remain as they were.

"I can't help but notice" Arthur drawled suddenly, making Merlin start in his saddle , "how _quiet_ you've been on this trip, _Mer_ lin". Merlin slowed his horse and allowed Arthur to ride beside him on the narrow road. "Something on your mind?"

"No", Merlin lied easily, looking ahead. In truth, he'd been thinking relentlessly about the same issue for the past two weeks, and, to Arthur's credit, had not been his usual talkative self. "I was just thinking about how much happier I would be if I were home".

"So there _is_ something on your mind", Arthur countered. Merlin rolled his eyes at the tone. "Are you missing Gaius?" he teased.

"I was thinking of my bed".

"That uncomfortable thing? Gaius would be hurt to hear your words".

"If my bed is so inadequate, maybe you should have it replaced".

"You would never come to work on time".

"I'm never on time anyway".

"So you admit it! You're a lousy servant".

"I happen to be an excellent servant".

"You're a clotpole, if we're naming things".

"That's my word, cabbage head".

"It definitely reflects on your level of intellect".

"What does it say about _your_ level of intellect, that you can't come up with your own insults?"

"That I'm above the level of insulting people".

"Yet you just called me a _clotpole_?"

"You're the exception, _Mer_ lin. If I wasn't here to give you a hard time…"

"What?"

"Let's just say that it's lucky that I am".

"You're the king. You're supposed to make people's lives _better_ ".

"Once again, Merlin, you're the exception".

"Oi, Highness!" Arthur smirked, then slowed and turned to face his knights. They rode in single file through the dense forest, following a winding path riddled with stray roots and steep slopes. Merlin rode at the front of the group, leading the knights towards the forest of Ascetir, and the druid encampment that resided there – one that was filled with magic users who would undoubtedly reveal more information about the elusive Emrys. It would not be long now until they crossed the border, and _hopefully_ not encounter any of the enemies wishing them dead.

" _Sir_ Gwaine", Arthur called to the back of the group, to where Gwaine had addressed him rather rudely. Said knight rolled his eyes, flicking a stray stand of hair from his face as he did so.

"The men and I have been talking", Gwaine continued, despite Arthur's tone. "When we find him - when we find _Emrys_ – what are we going to do with him?"

Arthur turned back to the road and did not answer, and Merlin could not tell what he was thinking. The kings' forehead was creased in thought, no doubt considering what he would do once he finally encountered the prophesised warlock.

" _If_ we find Emrys", Elyan corrected pointedly from ahead of Gwaine. "Let's face it – he's nifty. We've barely got a hint of him in two weeks".

"I do not think we will find him, unless he wants to be found", Lancelot agreed.

"Perhaps he got wind that we were searching for him", Percival added, "and fled to the forest of Ascetir to avoid the searches in Camelot".

"Or maybe he is following us", Leon suggested next, a thoughtful frown upon his face.

" _Following_ us?"

"Emrys' destiny is to protect Arthur, is it not?" Leon explained to the nods of the others. "If that is so, he would not leave Arthur unprotected in the wilderness for long. Anything could happen".

"He's right", Gwaine called from the rear. "If he has to save your backside every time you're in danger, he can't be too far away".

There was logic in that, Merlin supposed, riding further ahead of the group so no one would hear him chuckle. By now, he was used to the conversations the knights would sometimes have about Emrys, and took it all in stride. After all, the more they knew of him and what he had done for Arthur and for Camelot, the more likely it was that they might trust him when they found out. On the other hand, every moment Merlin delayed in telling them was another moment he deceived them. The smile slipped from his face. There was no knowing if they would they ever be able to trust him again.

"Perhaps", Arthur called, acknowledging his knights. The king knew that Emrys was clever and discrete – there was no doubt about that. For him to have successfully followed them and avoided discovery would surely be a possibility in the king's eyes. "With any luck, the druids will be able to tell us more. Until then, we cannot determine if Emrys _is_ following us unless we find ourselves in danger. He would not show himself otherwise".

"And if he does?" Gwaine prompted.

Arthur sighed deeply, undecided. "We discover his true intentions, and-"

"Wait, wait", Merlin interrupted, turning in his saddle and earning himself a glare from the king. But he had to be sure. "You still doubt his intentions? After all we've learnt?"

"I agree with Merlin", Lancelot supplied from ahead of Elyan. "From what we've heard of him from Gaius and Geoffrey - even Harrison - I do not believe Emrys to be an adversary".

The knights offered murmured agreements. "He's destined to protect you, sire. Besides, Camelot still stands".

"Sir Percival?"

"He is a powerful warlock living in the city. If he wanted Camelot destroyed he could easily have done so, and long before now".

"A warlock? Are sorcerers and warlocks not the same thing?"

"No sire. Warlock's are said to be born with the ability to use magic. They're very rare".

"The most powerful of anyone who ever was and ever will be", Elyan agreed. "He supposedly has the power to fell Camelot with a snap of his fingers", he added, snapping his own. Merlin flinched. For some inexplicable reason, the action alone tended to make his magic leap to the surface and cast obscure spells.

"Nevertheless", Arthur continued, letting his voice carry behind him, "we must establish his intentions first hand. We learn of his true identity and his purpose, and act accordingly. If he displays noble intentions concerning myself and this kingdom, we shall offer him the protection of Camelot. If not, the law must be upheld".

"The law?" Gwaine asked bravely.

"If he seeks to harm Camelot and her people, he must be dealt with".

The knights nodded their agreement, but Merlin did not join them. He faced the road ahead, knowing that he would not tell Arthur his secret.

Merlin knew that the king could see the good in magic. The light in the cave, the beauty of the unicorn, even the attempted healing of his father - for which Merlin _knew_ Arthur did not blame on 'Dragoon', nor magic itself. But still, Arthur did not _trust_ magic – and by extension, would not trust Merlin. Magic was an entity Arthur simply did not understand. In it, he saw the possibility of trickery and deceit, just as he had experienced throughout most of his life.

And yet, Merlin continued to deceive him.

Merlin nudged his horse forlornly along the winding path, hearing the knights strike up cheerful conversation behind him. No, he would not tell Arthur – not now, no matter the situation. Not if it meant he would lose him. Of all the dangers they may yet encounter in Essetir, that is what terrified him most.

* * *

25/04/18 – thank u again for all the love, hope u enjoyed the chapter and are having a good day x


	5. Chapter Five

Rumours

 _Summary: Rumours surrounding the elusive warlock Emrys are circulating Camelot. Arthur makes it his mission to find him before such immense power can cause the destruction of his kingdom._

A/N: Thank u for all the love! Astounding honestly thank u. I will try to update sooner in the future x

* * *

 **Chapter 5: _The Forest of Ascetir (Part One)_**

"Do you think, if Emrys really _is_ following us –"

"-that he'll rescue us from falling to our deaths?"

The border between the kingdoms of Camelot and Essetir was marked by a deep gully in the landscape – too wide to cross on foot but for a treacherous bridge. Slats of wood were cracked and missing from the path and barriers made of long, thin braches precariously lined the sides. Merlin dismounted and looked down into the gully below. There was no surviving a fall from this height onto the rocks underneath.

"We will have to continue on foot", Arthur announced, dismounting his own horse and tethering him loosely to a tree some way from the edge. Merlin did the same, making sure to tie his mount in a way that would ensure she could tug free if necessary. "If we travel further south we can cross on horseback, but that would add an extra day to our journey". The king cast a scrutinising eye over the rickety bridge, placing a hand on the crude railing. "It was not deemed necessary to maintain these bridges with Camelot and Essetir's failing alliance".

Merlin retrieved his satchel and made his way over to the perilous structure. Gwaine was peering over the rocky edge of the chasm and Elyan had moved further on in the hopes of finding a place they could jump. There was no _way_ that they would all make it to the other side, Merlin decided - the bridge looked like it might collapse if a _rabbit_ hopped on it the wrong way, let alone a fully-grown man. Unless -

"Let me go first, sire".

Arthur turned to him incredulously. "Merlin-"

"I am the lightest – _and_ I'm not wearing armour", the servant pointed out, indicating the chain-mailed knights. "Once I have crossed safely, you can all follow".

The knights were looking between each other uncertainly, knowing that he was right but unwilling to let him go all the same. Merlin took the opportunity to send Lancelot a significant look. The knight immediately understood.

"He is right, sire", he said. Merlin nodded along in agreement. "Merlin will be able to tell us if it is safe to cross once he reaches the other side".

Reluctantly, Merlin could tell, Arthur nodded. Merlin stepped forward, but the king caught his arm before he could move onto the bridge.

"Just-", Arthur looked uncertainly at the piece of shoddy craftsmanship, "if it doesn't feel safe, come back".

"Never knew you cared".

Arthur rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, and let go of his servant's arm. Merlin smiled reassuringly and stepped over to the bridge. Now all he had to do was cast reinforcement spells as he walked, and they could all cross the gully unscathed and none the wiser. He felt the knights' concern at his back as he cautiously stepped onto the bridge, his eyes shining gold unseen from the first step. The timber creaked ominously under him as it became infused with his magic, but by the time he stepped intact onto solid ground on the other side, the bridge was no longer as dangerous as it looked.

"It's fine!" he called, turning to smile encouragingly at his friends on the other side, and adding a thumbs-up for good measure. He watched as the well-built men looked between each other uncertainly, casting the bridge dubious glances, and Merlin tried to wordlessly tell Lancelot that he would be safe to cross. The knight gave him a look, but nodded determinedly and slowly made his way across the bridge. Lancelot never ceased to amaze Merlin by the amount of trust he had in him.

Seeing one of their own make it unscathed to the other side seemed to harden the knights' resolve, and one by one they steadily made their way across the bridge. Even Percival, who likely weighed much more than the rest, took slow and deliberate steps over the gully. It was tedious work, but at least Merlin knew for certain that none of them would be falling to their deaths. His magic had made sure of that.

Now, safely within Lot's kingdom, the party of seven wandered the forest of Ascetir in search of the druids. When he had decided to lead them all here on this _pointless_ quest, Arthur seemed to have overlooked the fact that this forest was very large and very dense, and that he no longer recognised the route to the druid cave from several years ago. As a result, the king had them searching the forest tirelessly for the remainder of that day, camping in the forest overnight, and then continuing on their quest at dawn. It was not until sunset on the second day that they made any headway.

They had once again decided to make camp and continue their search on the morrow - the knights were setting up their bedrolls in a small clearing, Merlin was scrubbing dirt from his cooking pot and Arthur was resting against a nearby tree. The lack of success concerning his quest to find Emrys had the king's patience wearing thin. Merlin could only hope that he'd give up this useless search and lead them home.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached Merlin's ears. He froze, listening intently to the forest around him, but the footsteps had stopped. By the looks of it, Arthur had heard it too. The king's eyes had shot open and he stood ready, drawing his sword and facing the surrounding trees.

"Declare yourself!"

The knights stilled, drawing their swords soundlessly. There was silence in the forest until Merlin heard it again. Footsteps – more than one set - and the unmistakeable sound of a cloak trailing across the leaf-strewn forest floor.

In the dimming light, the silhouettes of three hooded figures emerged from between the trees. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. _Druids_ , he surmised, glad to have finally found them. The hoods of their cloaks were pulled up, obscuring their faces from view, but Merlin did not doubt that was what they were. Arthur was eyeing the strangers with suspicion.

For several long moments the knights and the newcomers watched one another, and no one said a word. Merlin glanced between them. It was strange for the druids to have sought them out - from what little Merlin knew of their kind, they preferred to keep to themselves, and remain out of sight where possible. They must have had good reason to willingly walk into a camp comprising the King of Camelot and five of his finest knights. Finally, the druid in the middle strode forwards and lowered his hood, revealing white hair and a kind face.

"King Arthur", he greeted, inclining his head towards Arthur politely.

Merlin looked over at the king, to find Arthur studying the man with a growing recognition. His tense shoulders seemed to relax and he nodded respectfully in return as he sheathed his sword. The knights followed his example.

"We have met before", Arthur declared, studying the man's face, "yet I do not know your name".

"My name is Iseldir, King Arthur", the druid replied, stepping further into the clearing. His wizened stare travelled between all those present in the clearing. Elyan seemed to shift under his lingering gaze.

"Please", Arthur said, extending a hand towards Iseldir, "call me Arthur".

Iseldir did not reach out immediately. Merlin thought it likely that he was remembering the last time he and Arthur had met - when the then prince's sword had been held threateningly against the throat of a druid child. After a beat, during which Merlin shuffled nervously from foot to foot, Iseldir too reached out and firmly grasped the extended forearm.

"I must ask you", Arthur queried, releasing the druid chieftains arm from his grasp. "How is it that you came by us? We have been wondering this forest near two days in search of you, yet found nothing".

Iseldir smiled. "My companions and I have the ability to sense the life within this forest. Every tree, every insect… every person. Your presence here has not gone unnoticed".

The knights shared wary glances, Merlin amoung them. If the druids knew they were here, who else might?

"Allow me to introduce my companions", Iseldir continued, drawing their attention once again. The druids who had arrived with Iseldir – largely unnoticed until now – stepped forward into the clearing and lowered their hoods.

"My nephew, Aeron", Iseldir introduced, indicating the man to his right. He appeared to be no older than Merlin, with sandy brown hair that reached his shoulders and a freckled face. "And Dilys, a trusted advisor". To Iseldir's left stood a young woman, with piercing blue eyes and wavy auburn hair. Both young druids bowed graciously towards Arthur, their faces kind.

"Pleasure to meet you", Arthur acknowledged, nodding to each of them in turn. "My knights", he introduced, extending an arm towards them, "and my servant, Merlin".

As one, the druids' stares found Merlin, standing motionless in the centre of the clearing with an empty cooking pot grasped in his hands. He smiled weakly, trying to stress with his eyes that they not make any indication they recognised him. Merlin hoped that their apparent interest in him would not raise any questions amoung the knights. Several seconds passed, then all three druids tilted their heads in greeting. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and returned a greeting of his own.

"You search for Lord Emrys".

Merlin's breath caught. He and the knights all looked towards Dilys at the declaration. She appeared to be examining Arthur intently.

"Yes", the king confirmed, frowning. " _Lord_ Emrys? Is he of the nobility?"

Dilys shook her head, seeming amused at Arthur's ignorance. "The coming of Lord Emrys has been prophesised since the dawn of magic itself", she explained. "He holds many titles amoung our people, bestowed upon him for his great wisdom and extraordinary power. I do not believe he is of the nobility as defined by your people, but he has earnt the title amoung ours".

"And to your people", Gwaine ventured, "he is your… king?" Merlin grimaced.

"He is the one whom we serve, and to whom we pledge our allegiance", answered Iseldir. His eyes met Arthurs. "And Lord Emrys is loyal only to you, Arthur Pendragon – the Once and Future King".

Merlin eyed Arthur nervously. The king was frowning deeply, clearly unsure what to make of this proclamation of Emrys' loyalty. Merlin could appreciate that until recently, the concept of a powerful sorcerer _aiding_ the King of Camelot was a foreign concept, and remained difficult for the king to comprehend.

"I am grateful", Arthur said sincerely. Merlin wished he knew what the king was thinking. Then, unexpectedly, Arthur grinned and strolled over to his servant to slap a strong hand on his shoulder. Merlin's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"My servant was just about to cook us some dinner", the king announced. Merlin let out a breath in relief. "I hope you will be able to join us?"

Once again, the eyes of each druid came to rest on the servant. Merlin smiled, trying to communicate the deep sense of gratitude he felt at their proclamation of loyalty, but thought it may have come out as more of a nervous grimace. Aeron, Iseldir's newly introduced nephew, laughed loudly, his eyes glinting with humour.

"I would be glad to offer my assistance", he said, strolling easily into the camp. Merlin grinned in return and dropped his pot onto the forest floor, gesturing for Aeron to follow him out of the clearing in search of firewood.

It was not until they were completely out of earshot of their companions that the druid spoke again. Hearing his footsteps break, Merlin turned to find Aeron down on one knee, his head bowed before him. Merlin's eyebrow's rose in disbelief.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Emrys". The young man's voice seemed to quiver in excitement.

Merlin shifted uncertainly and almost reached out to lift the druid to his feet. He knew what he meant to these people, even if he did not fully understand it, but to see this genuine devotion before his eyes was a new experience entirely. One that he wasn't sure he was wholly comfortable with. He did not feel he deserved to be _bowed_ to, as though he were a king.

"It's great to meet you too, Aeron", he started after some deliberation, "but please, don't bow. And none of this _'Lord'_ nonsense, either. Call me Merlin".

The druid looked up, and Merlin was surprised to see the wide smile that had spread across his face.

"It is far from 'nonsense', my lord", he said, climbing to his feet. "The power you possess is… is beyond our ability to even _comprehend_. I can feel it - it is as if it is radiating off of you even now. It is an honour to be in your presence".

Merlin opened his mouth to protest.

"But, if you wish it" Aeron continued before Merlin could speak, "I shall call you by your given name".

"Thank you", Merlin said, offering the man a genuine smile. "I have not encountered many druids in my past, nor had the opportunity to speak with many other magic users, living in Camelot". He bent to collect a bit of kindling from the forest floor.

"I can imagine that it is difficult", Aeron agreed, reaching over and taking the wood from the servant's hands. Merlin frowned. "Know that we are loyal to you, Merlin, and that we are prepared to serve you, should you ever call upon us".

"Thank you", Merlin said sincerely, completely dumbfounded once again. "I do not know what I have done to inspire such loyalty, but know that I am grateful for it nonetheless". He bent to collect more firewood, only to find it taken from his arms as soon as he stood.

"Why did you find us?" he asked, baffled.

Aeron stilled. His eyes met Merlin's, and the glint of humour in them was gone.

"We have come to warn you, Emrys. There is danger in this forest, and it is not to be taken lightly". Merlin nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "A vindictive sorcerer with little magic of his own has harnessed the power of a crystal stolen from the Crystal Cave. He is using it to drain the magic of sorcerers and wield it as his own. His intentions are misguided, Emrys, and he is dangerous. Several of our people have already been taken and their magic stolen, never to be reclaimed. Some, he allowed to return to us, alive but powerless. Others… weren't so lucky".

"Their magic…" Merlin whispered, "gone?"

"Entirely", Aeron confirmed. "You must be careful, Merlin. Leave this place".

Merlin agreed. He would _not_ allow this man to steal his magic at any cost. The consequences would be catastrophic, and that was putting it lightly. He would make sure they left this forest by dawn tomorrow.

By now, the sun had almost disappeared past the horizon, and the air grew colder as darkness approached. Merlin gathered a final few pieces of kindling from the forest floor, only to throw his hands up in exasperation when Aeron reached over and once again stole the wood from his arms. " _Why_ do you keep _doing_ that?"

Aeron frowned, looking down at his arms laden with firewood as though he had not realised he was doing it. Then, to Merlin's bewilderment, he smiled.

"I realise that you are… unused to this, Merlin. But…", the druid gathered the wood more securely in his arms. "I will not allow Lord Emrys to prepare my meal".

Merlin, speechless, merely gaped at him. Then, shaking his head at the absurdity of druids, lead the way back through the trees towards their camp, Aeron chuckling in his wake.

* * *

10/07/18 - This chapter was very, very long (as in, double this length long) so I decided to break it up. Thank you again for all the love and reviews! x


End file.
